Bow hunters and other archery enthusiasts have for many years had a variety of different bow-mounted arrow quivers available to them, which make it easier to carry extra arrows. This is particularly desirable for hunting purposes, while stalking or waiting in a blind for game, since such quivers are carried integrally with the bow and are thus immediately accessible for rapidly withdrawing additional arrows in the event fast second or third shots are necessary. A preferred such quiver and bow-mounting apparatus is that depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,496, which constitutes an earlier invention by the inventor herein.
Many bow hunters use blinds which they have built from logs, branches, and other natural materials found in the woods, and many utilize elevated blinds, e.g., platforms or other such structures secured in trees at some position elevated above the ground. These are particularly advantageous since most game, in particular larger animals such as deer and the like, are not thought to be upwardly observant, largely concentrating their surveillance to a horizontal line of sight. Thus, although extremely wary by nature, game such as deer and the like are known to frequently walk directly beneath a hunter occupying an elevated blind, for example in a tree.
In either event, and regardless of whether or not the hunter's blind is elevated, most hunters would prefer to have their bows unencumbered by quivers and spare arrows were it not for the desirability of having extra arrows immediately available in the shortest possible time. Accordingly, hunters who use blinds frequently wish to remove their bow-mounted quivers and to fasten them in some manner at a relatively convenient position upon some part of the blind which they are occupying. In order to accomplish this goal, hunters have resorted to many different forms of mounting means for their quivers, often securing them to or hanging them upon some part of the blind itself, e.g., tree branches, etc. Of course, it is not surprising that such rudimentary devices usually provide less than complete satisfaction, since they are likely to be makeshift in nature and are frequently laborious or tedious to fashion or implement, particularly under actual hunting circumstances and conditions in which inclement weather, low temperatures and the like are often present.
At times, such efforts to mount the hunter's quiver upon some part of the hunting blind is done in such a rudimentary manner that the quiver is not at all secure and will inadvertently loosen and fall to the ground, particularly during the excitement of shooting at game, which is, of course, the time when it is most inconvenient. At other times, as where a hunter has a favorite and frequently-used blind or stand, a more permanent securement will be utilized, e.g., screws or nails, which normally result in a semi-permanent installation. Of course, this requires that the hunter either leave his mounting brackets, etc., in position at all times, during the long intervals when hunting is not actually taking place, or else carry the necessary tools and equipment into the woods each time he goes to the blind, which is obviously cumbersome, laborious and generally undesirable.